dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-76.69.3.61-20121219024555
okay everyone time for part 2 :) * Glitch and Lil T are at an abortion hospital and been placed in the waiting area * Lil T : hey glitch. Glitch : yea sweet sugar ? Lil T : you know we don't even know if im really pregnant.. Glitch : yea so...? Lil T : what if I'm not and they just suck my stomac out and i end up dying and then.. * Lil T starts to talk alot and cry * Glitch : please stop crying please I love you and no such thing will ever happen to you Lil T : <3 omg AWWEEE I LOVE you to :) and okay but how ? Glitch : were gunna go to the pharma plus and get a pregnancy test and if you are pregnant we will go straight back to the abortion hospital okay my lil pumkin pie ? Lil T : yes yes it's okay and you see thats why I love you sooo much no matter what wanna know why ? Glitch : yea sure.. Lil T : because your Great at making Love I love you , you can Take on anything , you Care about me and lastly your Honest Glitch * starts to blush * * coughs his blush away * awwww :) thanks . HEY WAIT A SECOND. Lil T : what ? Glitch : you matched all of my characteristics and made it to my name Great Love I (love you ) Care and Honest :) OMG ilove you even more lets get out of her Lil T : :) lol okay Glitch : * opens door to leave the abortion hospital * ( and he says ) After you my lady :) Lil T : Thank you my little munchkin Glitch : shut up im still taller than you :P * grabs her and kisses her * Lil T *kisses back * not unless i do this * jumps on glitch's back * Glitch : okay i see *starts to run with her on his back twirling and spining all around just like in movies :P * * it starts to rain* * lil t gets off his back and glitch grabs her and hold her tight in his arms ( they're hugging ) lol * Glitch: isn't this amazing we love each other and we're together and its raining beautifully just like in movies Lil T : yea it is hold up give me your shirt i just got my hair done today Glitch : lol okay. Lil T : lol naah bruh im kidding this is all natural *takes hat off and waves her REAL HAIR* Glitch : lol okay * starts to kiss her and touching her and shes touching him * * A car comes and honks ( their in a parking lot) glitch sheild Lil T and look in to see who it was * * mo winds down his window and says* Mo: YO GLITCH LIL T WE HAVE DINNER RESERVATIONS RIGHT NOW GET IN THE CAR AND LETS GO !! *Taye winds her window and says* Taye : HEY GUYS LETS GO HURRY UP I DONT WANT ALL THE FOOD TO BE GONE AND I WANNA FUCK MO TONIGHT BEFORE SURVIVOR COMES ON * glitch looks at lil T and she looks like shes having fun here so he says* Glitch : NAAAH DAWG WE'RE HAVING FUN HERE IN THE RAIN :) Lil T : NIGGA YOU CRAZY LIL T gots ta eat * glitch and lil t looks at each other laugh the run to go in the car * * after they get in the car and on their way to MANDARAIN * Mo : Hey T did you abort the baby that probably wont have a good life becuse his parents are very very young ? Glitch: MO! That was extremly rude Lil T : no its okay he's right and no i dont know if i actually have a baby in me Taye: well I do me and Mo have a baby girl i actuall had her for 2 months Mo: Taye thats just suppose to be for us to know Taye : Baby i just want my sister to know incase i start giving birth at home so she can help or call 911 Lil T : omg your really prego aren't you Taye: yup thats why i've been gaining weight fast Mo :OKAY guys we are here * everyone look at the restaurant and it look deserted * Glitch : YO MO ! YOU BROUGHT US TO A DESERTED PLACE .. THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT Mo: i honestly have no idea * mo is the most confused out of everyone * Glitch : ohhh I see your trynna play a prank okay thats good CAMERA CREW COME ON OUT HE'S DONE LETS GO RAP IT UP Mo: Glitch theres no camera crews.... Lil T : wait you hear that ?? MUSIC Taye: i hear it too * a mandarin crew comes out in ninja suits dancing to bruk it down mr vegas ( if you don't know that song search it up on youtube ) * * 4 ninja's ( red, blue, purple , orange )came out and picked all of them up and brought them to a table* Taye : AIN'T NO NIGGA RAPING ME I HAVE A BABY AND A BOYFRIEND ! NinjaRed : umm if we wanted to rape any of you guys we'd rape the lil girl and the asian boy Ninjablue: but we are no pedohphiles Ninjapurple : yea no pedohphile we like grown women specificly asaian and indian women Mo : so why did you bring us in to the unhabbited mandarin ? Ninjaorange: you make reservations we give you table * nice asian smile *] Ninjapurple : sorry his english isn't great but yea what would the 2 ladies like ? Glitch : hun what would you like ? Lil T : umm a salade with chicken and ceaser dressing with a burger on the side and put those mini shrimps on the side as well only 3 tho thanks ohhh and a pepsi mixed with vodka as well Glitch : I'll have the same but only vodka no pepsi thanks Ninjapurple : okay What may the gentlemen and his adorable wife have ? Mo : HEY AINT NO BODY GUNNA TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT NOT AROUND ME SHE'S FUCKIN MINE I SWEAR I'LL TAKE MY GUN OUT AND SHOOT THIS MUTHA FUCKA DOWN !!! Ninjapurple : ohh sorry my brutha i was just trynna be nice see i've been living with these dumb asians waaay to long i need someone like you to hang out with a normal man that smell very very very good :) * Ninjapurple grabs mo's arm and starts to sniff all the way up and then lick it all the way down* Taye: OHHH HELL NAAHH THIS NIGGA IS TAKEN BY THIS SEXY MUTHA FUCKA ( TAYE) Lil T : omg GLITCH THERE IS SOME NEXT GAAAY NIGGA SHIT ouuu MAN I LOVE ME SOME GAY NIGGA'S Glitch : sweet bitch wait i meant sweet bits Lil T : IS YOU CALLING ME A BITCH ? Glitch: noo noo ACTUALLY YES I AM DONT BE LOOKING AT ANOTHER ASIAN MANS BODY ONLY MINE AND PLUS MO HATES IT HE IS GETTING READY TO KILL A NIGGA TONIGHT but after we eat Mo : man your sick just get us our damn food to go okay? NinjaOrange: im sorry but i cant do that Taye : fine we'll eat it here gosh Ninjaorange : We no do that either * the lights go out some how * Taye : MO !!??!! Mo: Taye Glitch: LIL T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lil T : Fuck you im right fuckin beside you * puts her hands down glitches pants grabs his dick * Glitch: ohhhh yea thats better Lil T : thats my boy To